Life's switched
by daseylover14
Summary: What would happen if Casey actually was Gorge's daughter and a rebel and…well all around like derek?  What if Derek was Nora's son and a good boy and a keener and all around like Casey?
1. Chapter 1

_I know there are already a few storys like this out there but I hope you read mine anyway._

_And don't forget to Review! _

_Keisha_

_What would happen if Casey actually was Gorge's daughter and a rebel and…well all around li__ke derek?_

_What if Derek was Nora's son and a good boy and a keener and all around like Casey?_

_What will happen between these two when they meet? Will one teach the other a few thing's or will they simply kill each other trying to?_

Casey Pov

Today my dad is going to re-marry, the woman's called Nira…or was it Nara? I don't care either way. I was forced to come to this place. I had a huge gig today and my band is somehwere waiting for me. I just hope this deal goes by quick….

Derek Pov

Today my mother is going to re-marry. The man's name is Gorge Venturi and as far as I know he has two beautiful daughters and a son. One around my age, who I haven't met, because she seems tgo have a tight shedule and the other is a adorable little four year old who seems to worship her bigger sister. Then there's the son, who is about Lizzy's age and a complete spy and videogame lover. I love my new family so far.

Gorge Pov

I really hope today goes down well and Casey doesn't ruin this for me. I know that there is something she has to do today, but I can't recell what it was. I have to focus on not forgetting my vows now Casey-induced problems can come later and I really hope for her they come way, way after the wedding. Or I'm personally going to murder her.

Nora Pov

When I married Dennis this all seemed a tad bit too formal, right now everything feels perfect. I wonder if that's what those woman in the movies gush about? What I hope tough is, that Derek will be okay with moving here and all that. I know he's a shy boy and all that, but will he handle this? I'm sure he will he's like Dennis in that aspect. At least I hope so. There's not much I have to worry about with Lizzy, she is happy everywhere as long as I'm happy and she has a soccer-ball. I think she and edwin will get along great. What I'm more worried about tough is that 'Problem-daughter' Gorge has. Casey. She's around Derek's age and was in quiet a hurry when I met her for the first and till now only time. She hasn't met any of my kids yet and I really hope my kids and her get along. As far as I've heard she's the queen of the house… oh boy, I'm going to have to walk down the alter in five minutes. Let's focus on the main problems here!

Edwin Pov

Dad's re-marrying today, and Casey has a concert somewhere right after the wedding ceremony. I really hope she doesn't find me before the ceremony. I know Casey and I know Casey before a concert. This is going to be bad, but hey, look on the bright side Dad's finally going to stop moping and hopefully Nora will be able to put some sense and feminism into Casey!

Lizzy Pov

I never thougth I'd be on my mom's wedding. But I am and it's quiet cool. I am mom's bride's maid, so I have many duties and I'm finally getting a big and small sister! Yeah! How cool's that! Finally some more female power in the house. Okay, it's not that Derek is a bad brother, he's a great brother, but sometimes I just need girls around and Derek, he's a boy.

Marty Pov

I like my purple flowergirl dress. I don't kow what a flowergirl is, but smacey told me that I'll be having a bucket with loads of flowers and that I can throw those on the floor infront of me. Daddy said that I'm not allowed to throw flowers on people, but Smacey seemed pretty happy with the idea. Maybe I should try that, but smacey told me to be a good girl today, she has to go somewhere right after the ceremony and that Daddy wont let her leave if I don't do it right. I don't wanna make Smacey sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Casey POV

I can't believe that I'm standing in this church watching my own father walk down the aisle. It's not like I have a problem with Nira, I just have a problem with having to give up my own life for my father.

I sighed as I stood next to my father, having gotten the role of the grooms "best man" or in this woman. "Do you George Venturi take Nora McDonald to be your lawfully wedded wife to …" I tuned out at that. If there was something I NEVER planned on hearing it were my _father's_ marriage vows.

All I heard were two I do's and then my dad was kissing his new wife. 'Ewww, another thing to add on my list of things I never want to see again Dad kissing his wife.' I thought.

I moved to the champagne flutes after that. After a while I had a nice buzz and was even smiling at my dad when he came over with his new wife. "Nora, just let me talk to my daughter for a second." And with that said George took his eldest daughter by the arm and went to a corner with her.

"What do you want, dad? I'm here aren't I?" I asked annoyed. "Yes Casey, you are and I'm very thankful for that. There's only a tiny, whiney thing left." George said. "And what would that be, Dad?" I asked crossing my arms over the ridiculous dress I was wearing. "You'll have to come, meet her kids, now. Bring Marty and Edwin along will you?" George said..

"What? I don't have time for a meet and greet with you're wife's family, Daddy. I have a gig to go on." I said. "Yeah, well sorry honey but you're gig can wait a few minutes right? C'mon Casey. Nora is a nice woman and she's been asking for you for days, you know that right?" George said. "Alright, but don't make me be nice to her kids if they're awful." I sighed and went to look for my dorky younger brother and my sister.

"Edwin! Smarty!" I called across the hall for them. Marty came flying at me like a bullet and caught her mid-air, making a turn. Edwin walked over to me tentatively. "C'mon Edweirdo, move it! I don't have all day. Dad say's to come meet Nira's family." I said. "Ähm, its Nora, Casey." Edwin said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face my little brother. "Did you just correct ME, Edwin?" I asked eyebrows raised.

Edwin quickly shook his head and was quick to assure me otherwise. "Yeah, I better hope so for you, weirdo." I said, taking Smarty by the hand and walking towards were my dad was standing with his wife and like I assumed her family.

"Nora, meet Casey, my eldest daughter, she's Derek's age, Edwin, my son he should be Lizzy's age and Marty my littlest." Dad said showing us off like puppies. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Well, hello kids, it's nice to meet you. These are my children. Derek and Lizzy." Nora pointed at the two kids standing next to her. The boy was wearing glasses and had brown hair, he looked neat, and clean and all-round like a mommy's boy. The girl standing next to him was more of a tomoy, both had piercing blue eyes; the eyes of the boy were a little bit darker than the eyes of his mother and sister tough.

"Casey, say hello to you're step-siblings." George said. "Can I go to my gig now, Dad?" I asked. George Venturi gave me a look. I sighed. "Hi, I'm Casey. I'm 16, and I have a important gig to go on, now." I said expertly turning on my heel.

"Oh no, young lady, you're staying _right here_." George didn't sound amused. "What, now Dad?" I asked exasperated. "Maybe Nora's kids would like to know you're siblings, too, and maybe they'd like to introduce themselves to you?" George said. "Yeah, well, they can do that later on at home, too can't they?" I asked annoyed. "Go on, Edweirdo, and make it quick." I gave him a shove. "Hello, my name is Edwin Venturi." Edwin smiled at Lizzy. "Nice to meet you guys." He said. I shot him a nasty glare, before picking up Marti and smiling brightly at her. "My name's Marty and I want my stuffed duck, RIGHT NOW!" Marti said.

Dad gave me a helpless look and I quickly pulled Marty's duck from one of my pockets. "Hey, Smarti, look what I've got here. It's Mr. Quack. Now, be nice to Nora and her kids and go say hello like I told you to, then I'll give you Mr. Quack." I said, getting up again.

Marti shook they're hands and ran back at me. "I wanna go home, Smacey!" She exclaimed. "Aww, why don't we go get a piece of cake for you and Mr. Quack and then we'll see about going home?" I asked. "Five minutes, dad. The clock's ticking." I said to my father before walking off with Marti.

So, this chapter is Casey's Pov. Derek's Pov is following. Keep reviewing. Oh and I don't own LWD or the characters, I'm just havin fun


End file.
